


oh baby, when you talk like that

by landladynotaplotdevice



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Josh thinks Spanish is sexy, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Very Little Plot, Spanish translations from the internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landladynotaplotdevice/pseuds/landladynotaplotdevice
Summary: The SamJosh group chat said "what if Sam recited the Declaration of Independence during sex...but in Spanish" and I decided to write it. Canon is unimportant—this could be any SamJosh AU timeline of your choosing, they're just already together and have been for a while now.





	oh baby, when you talk like that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lily_Padd_23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Padd_23/gifts).



Josh had died and gone to heaven.

At least, he was pretty sure he had, because there was just no way that this earth had actually seen fit to bless him with Sam, with a Sam who was currently surpassing every single thing josh thought he knew about how purely sexy something could be. 

He had, somewhat jokingly, mentioned the day before that he was pretty sure the Declaration of Independence would have been sexier in Spanish. Not BETTER, mind you, but sexier. The language just flows so beautifully, he told Sam, expecting Sam, master of English as he was, to disagree vociferously. To his surprise, he got a calculating look and an “okay” instead of the debate he expected. 

Today was admittedly his birthday, and maybe he should have been more on the lookout for Sam’s tendency to up the ante in any and all situations. He had obviously broken Josh’s no-present rule, but by getting them an expensive bottle of champagne to share, so Josh couldn’t be too mad at that. And sure, he had expected they’d have sex, but just as during the Declaration conversation, he had not prepared for what actually was happening. How could he ever be prepared for the wonder that was Sam Seaborn on a mission?

 

~earlier~

 

Sam smiled as he set down his glass and shifted to face Josh more fully. “So, happy birthday,” he said as he slid off the couch and settled himself on his knees in front of Josh. “You already said that,” pointed out Josh helpfully, and Sam’s hand, which had been moving up his thigh, paused. “I mean! Thank you baby,” and sighed as Sam unzipped his pants and freed his half-hard cock. “I’ve been thinking about what to do for you,” said Sam, his eyes bright as he started to stroke, and Josh caught his breath and whispered “you don’t have to do anything special.” He shifted a foot to gently rub Sam’s growing erection, pressing tight against his dress pants. “But I’m going to anyway,” murmured Sam as he suddenly enveloped Josh’s now fully hard dick with the warm heat of his mouth. Josh gasped and dropped his head back onto the back of the couch. He loved when Sam blew him—God he loved it, mostly (and he disliked this about himself) because it gave him pride to know the one thing that could get Sam to shut up was his cock. Sam was like a thunderstorm of words, raining and sometimes striking with lightning-bolt specificity, and he loved to let loose, especially during sex. He was so eloquent. But he would occasionally willingly give up his monumental powers of speech to completely devote his mouth and tongue to the act of sucking Josh off, and it got to him every time. 

He shuddered as Sam bobbed, stroking what his mouth wasn’t covering with his hand, and Josh let a hand drop from where it was gripping the couch cushions and grasped a handful of Sam’s hair. Encouraged, Sam moved a little faster—Josh had enough time to think he didn’t want it over this quickly before Sam suddenly pulled off, stroked him a few more times, and stood up. Josh blinked up at him as Sam removed his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. They had been doing this, had been together, for too long not to be direct, so he asked as he came to standing beside Sam, “The blow job wasn’t the something special?” 

“Nope,” said Sam, popping his lips a little on the “p,” as he took Josh’s hand and led him down the hall to the bedroom. What followed had been a haze of removed clothes and slight drunkenness as Sam laid him down and started kissing all over him, avoiding the one place his mouth had been earlier and where Josh so dearly wanted it again. Just as his frustration was about to peak, Sam spoke again, his mouth ghosting over Josh’s belly, and the words stopped Josh cold—

“Cuando en el curso de los acontecimientos humanos se hace necesario para un pueblo disolver los lazos políticos que le han unido con otro—” 

“Sam,” interrupted Josh breathlessly, "is that—"

Sam flashed him a wicked grin before continuing softly, “y asumir entre los poderes de la tierra, el rango separado é igual, para el cual lo habilitan las leyes de la naturaleza y de su Autor;”

 

~present~

 

Josh had died and gone to heaven.

Everything that had led up to this moment flashes in his mind as Sam finally closes his mouth around his cock again, then almost immediately pops off and continues: “un respeto decente por la opinion del género humano requiere que él declare las causas que le impelen á la separacion.” Josh keens — the sight of Sam, naked, leaning over him, combined with the sound of those gorgeous words, is going to make his head explode, except he still really needs—

“Sam can you please, ah”

Instead of responding, Sam brushes the tip of a lubed finger along Josh’s perineum and then hole, still murmuring, “Nosotros creemos ser evidente en sí mismo, que todos los hombres nacen iguales y dotados por su Criador de ciertos derechos inagenables:”

Josh can’t think, can barely respond, as Sam eases his finger in and strokes Josh’s cock with the other hand. Josh’s hand goes to Sam’s head, first grabbing hair, then gently sliding down the side of his face. “Sam, you’re...this is…” Sam smiles fondly, then reaches to press a finger to Josh’s lips. Josh gets the message: “Shhh, it’s your birthday, lie back and enjoy.” He does just that, trying to relax against the pillows and stretching his hands above his head as Sam continues speaking low and smooth, words flowing together in such a gorgeous way. Josh can make out some of what he knows, the sentiments and words he loves so much, wrapped in this beautiful language that Sam knows like the back of his hand. “que entre estos son los principales la seguridad de la libertad y la vida, que constituyen la humana felicidad: que para asegurar estos derechos se instituyeron entre los hombres los gobiernos, derivando sus justos poderes del consentimiento de los pueblos…” 

As he speaks he works more fingers into Josh slowly, until he’s almost finished listing the crimes of the king and Josh is shuddering from how at ease Sam seems to be as he simultaneously recites and slides four fingers in and out of Josh’s slick hole. Josh’s cock is aching and Sam is only occasionally stroking it; again Josh gets the message: Sam wants him to last through the whole thing, and he wants to do it for Sam, he wants to hear Sam moan through the rest while he fucks him. He thinks he knows what’s next, and sure enough, he whines as Sam says “A cada grado de estas opresiones, nosotros hemos suplicado por la reforma en los términos mas humildes: nuestras súplicas han sido contestadas solamente por repetidas injurias,” and finally replaces his fingers with his slicked cock. “Oh, God, Sam,” moans Josh as Sam slides all the way in, leaning over him. Sam kisses him sloppily and then pulls back to keep going, bracing himself above Josh. Josh clutches at his back as Sam starts to shallowly thrust, still talking, God he still hasn’t stopped talking, Josh can’t think, these beautiful words are inhabiting his brain and leaving his hands and his dick and his hole so ready for Sam, so his. 

“Sam this is perfect, you’re amazing,” he gasps as Sam draws further out and pushes back into him, “faster baby, oh God” Josh pants as Sam speeds up and somehow speeds up his words. Only when Josh feels himself clench around Sam a little does he hear him stutter in his recitation, somewhere around “establecer comercio y hacer...ah...todos los otros actos que los estados independientes pueden por derecho efectuar.” Suddenly Sam hits Josh’s prostate and he almost yells, he didn’t think this could get any better, and somehow Sam keeps hitting it and Josh is going to come untouched, he can feel it--Sam’s voice and Sam’s cock are going to drive him over the edge, he’s almost there. Sam breaks his recitation for the first time to murmur directly in Josh’s ear “come for me, baby” and then “Y para sostener esta declaracion, con una firme confianza en la proteccion divina, nosotros empeñamos mutuamente nuestras vidas, nuestras fortunas y nuestro sagrado honor.” 

Josh couldn’t have timed it if he had wanted to, but Sam’s tone is so insistent and his pace is so urgent and Josh is so ready. He comes on “honor” with a shout, looking up at Sam’s face and the way his lips form the word, spilling on his stomach and on Sam’s. He heaves a breath and realizes Sam didn’t come—but he knows what will get him there. “Sam,” their eyes haven’t left each other’s since he had started coming, “Sam, fuck my mouth, please,” and he watches Sam’s eyes widen. Josh sits up a fraction more, a little weak, as Sam pulls out, then positions over Josh’s face and grabs the headboard. “God, Josh,” he hears Sam mutter before Sam’s dick is sliding into his mouth. Josh grabs Sam’s hips, relaxing his throat and tonguing the underside of Sam’s cock, hearing Sam huff and then “hold on, baby” before he starts thrusting. It only takes a few before Sam is coming, hot and bitter down Josh’s throat, moaning his name above him. Josh swallows happily, sucking around Sam’s softening cock as he slides out. “That was—” he manages to whisper before Sam is kissing him, lying along him and pressing his lips against Josh’s, softly but insistently. They stay like that for a while, come still drying on their stomachs, both of them sweaty, tasting Sam as their tongues move against each other. 

Eventually Josh pulls back to look at Sam, smiling at how ruffled his hair is. “So, I was right.”

“Right about?”

“It’s much sexier in Spanish.”

Sam grins. “Si, mi amor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of the Declaration is taken from here: https://www.latinorebels.com/2012/07/04/the-declaration-of-independence-the-full-text-in-english-and-spanish/. This was supposed to be a birthday gift for Lily_Padd_23 but unfortunately it's a month and a half late...sorry baby <3 Sorry & thank you to the EarlyMorningHotDogs group chat, without which I never would have had the inspiration to finish.


End file.
